


Blueberry & Cookie Dough

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: 3:30 AM Shopping Trips, And He Meets the Gorillaz Superfan from the PPG Movie, Basically It's 2D Being Passively Bi, How Do I Tag This, I'll see myself out, IDK I'm Queer & Sweepy, Kinda, Like Geoff but cool?, M/M, Meet-Cute, Memes, Poptarts, Superfan's name is Archie but I'm calling him G-Off, Swearing, crack ship, i guess i mean idk, i mean it could happen, uhhhh, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Y'all demons got me to accidentally ship 2D with the Gorillaz Superfan from the PPG movie I've never seen, so this is the result. Enjoy whatever this is





	Blueberry & Cookie Dough

It was three twenty-six in the fucking morning and 2D was walking into a Walmart wearing nothing but a shirt he borrowed from Russel, a pair of crocs, and a miniskirt he got from Noodle. The worker at the nearest checkout looked him over once, then turned back to her phone.

 

“You oughta get some celery, it’s to the left. Best way to prevent a hangover,” she said without looking back up. He nodded and went that way, even though he was sober for once. The singer walked away from the produce quickly once he was sure he was out of her sight. He just wanted to get the poptarts his bandmates apparently couldn’t go to sleep without eating and get the hell out of there before some fan recognized him. It didn’t look like anyone else was around, thankfully.

 

He found the boxes, but there was a new problem. What fucking flavor would they want? Noodle was ironically allergic to cherries and Russel hated sundae, so those were out, but there were still so many others. The singer pulled out his phone.

 

 **SWEETEST BITCH 3:28 AM:** _what kinda tarts y’all want_

 

Immediately Noodle’s bubble popped up, but it was just the three dots. The singer sighed and resigned himself to waiting.

 

“Hey dude, can you hand me those blueberry poptarts?”

 

2D turned to the look at the stranger. They had a spiked mohawk dyed purple and seemed to be squinting. At least, they were squinting until they saw his eyes. Then he got the chance to see that their eyes were just a bit darker than Noodle’s.

 

“Holy shit, you’re 2D. I’m a huge fan, dude.”

 

On the outside, he grinned and nodded shyly. Inside, though, he nearly screamed.

 

“Nice t’ meetcha. Ah like your ‘air.”

 

It wasn’t a lie- that shade of purple was really nice- but mostly is was something the fan could take to their friends as part of their story later. Everyone seemed to be disappointed when the “sweet” frontman was rude to anyone. The fan gave him a big smile, “Thanks. It really is great to meet you, but I still kinda need those poptarts, man.”

 

“Oh, yeah, you said blueberry, ri’h?” the singer asked, grabbing that box first. The fan made an affirmative noise and took it from him.

 

“Thanks, man, I owe ya one. What’re you doing here anyways?”

 

“Same as you.”

 

The fan seemed a little taken back, “Uh, I don’t think that’s true, man. I mean, everyone knows you’re straight.”

 

It took 2D a minute before he broke out into chuckles, “Oh god, in tha’ case, definitely not. Though, for th’ record, ‘m bi. So, ah could be plannin’ sumfin’ like tha’ if ah wanted to.”

 

“Oh, that’s so cool, man! I didn’t know there were two lgbt members of the Gorillaz!” the fan beamed at him as they placed their poptarts in their basket. 2D couldn’t help but lift an eyebrow, “Firs’ off, we’re all gay. Second off, ah juss told ya I’m bi an’ none of th’ others are out to our fans yet.”

 

“You guys do know it’s an open secret that Noodle’s a lesbian, right?”

 

“True. She’s always postin’ about it on Instagrams or wha’evah that shit is.”

 

The singer’s phone finally buzzed again. His fan rubbed their neck, “Guess you oughta take that. It was nice meeting you, 2D. Hope I get the chance to see you again sometime soon!”

 

“Yeah, you too mate,” he said as the fan started walking off. The singer looked after them and made a choice, “Wait.”

 

They stopped and turned back around, “What’s up?”

 

“Wos your name?”

 

“I’m Archie, but my buddies call me G-Off.”

 

2D approached them, pulling the pen he always kept on his person out of his croc. Then, he grabbed the fan’s arm and wrote his number, “Call me sometime, G-Off an’ we can hang. Sound good?”

 

They blinked at him in surprise, “Yeah, sounds amazing. Do you do this for every fan?”

 

“No, you juss seem special.”

 

With that, 2D turned around and walked off. Well, he tried to. He ended up tripping on his own feet and accidentally flashing his pants to the fan. He ignored anything G-Off had to say, picking himself back up and pulling out his phone to hide his embarrassment.

 

 **CHERRY BOMB 3:36 AM:** _cookie dough_

_it’s the best kind, 2chi_

 

He chuckled and pulled the box down. The singer sent back a picture of the box to receive his thumbs up. A few seconds later, he received a picture of her next to what appeared to be a stoned Russel.

 

 **CHERRY BOMB 3:37 AM:** _big yeet_

 

The singer chuckled and put away his device. When he looked behind him again, G-Off was gone. The singer decided to head to check-out anyways. He was sure he’d hear from the fan very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr (@geeky-pan) and please leave a Kudos or Comment if you hated/loved this as much as I do. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
